Tentative Conversations
by PurpleAngel87
Summary: Follow up to 'Water' and 'Birthday Cards and Telephone Calls' although can stand alone. Mitchie and Caitlyn have a necessary conversation. Mitchie/Caitlyn friendship, mentions of Nate/Mitchie and Shane/Caitlyn.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Camp Rock.

AN: Combining the facts that I haven't posted anything in ages and its my birthday and raining so I'm stuck indoors, I figured I should put something up. This follows **'Water'** and** 'Birthday Cards and Telephone Calls'** - There should be a couple of follow ups to this because suburbs asked for a Shane/Caitlyn follow up but I felt that a Mitchie/Caitlyn conversation needed to happen first. If you haven't read the other two, I would recommend it but all you really need to know (and can probably figure out) is that Nate and Mitchie broke up with Caitlyn and Shane respectively so they could be together. Feedback is always appreciated - I figure I should stop rambling and let you read the story. Oh, and I'm posting all of them separately because they are all so different from each other.

* * *

Caitlyn slammed the door shut on her way out of the apartment and ran down the stairs with a smile on her face. Swinging her bag lightly in her right hand, she couldn't help but smile widely as let herself into her car. Her best friend had just called, and from what she could tell, it sounded like she wanted to sort things out between them.

About time too, Caitlyn had thought when Mitchie's name had flashed on her phone earlier that morning. She had even been slightly surprised when she heard her voice – Mitchie had sounded so unlike herself. And then she had apologised. About time too, Shane had said when Caitlyn told him what Mitchie had said.

She smiled at the thought of Shane who had wanted to tag along just make sure, in his words, that there was no cat fight between her and Mitchie. She wasn't stupid; she knew he just wanted to make sure she was okay and she was grateful. But she did know that taking him along with her would be a mistake – she didn't want anything else to come in the way of her friendship with Mitchie. They were already having problems as it was.

Caitlyn smiled wryly as she thought of the reason Mitchie had apologised. For some reason, she had almost on impulse, said 'Its okay,' before realising that it wasn't and they really needed to talk. She pulled into the car park and walked into the ice cream parlour, her thoughts still on Mitchie and ordered her favourite ice cream, taking it onto the usual table that she shared with Mitchie, knowing that Mitchie would be there shortly.

Fifteen minutes later, adding chocolate sprinkles to her melting chocolate ice cream, Caitlyn sighed, somewhat annoyed with her best friend for being late. She frowned, considering how different things were from barely two months ago. Mitchie was never late, and if things had been the same as they were two months ago, Mitchie would have no reason for being late, because she would have stayed over with her. She sighed again, just as the door to the shop swung open, and Mitchie walked in, clutching a purse and an envelope. She smiled slightly when she caught sight of Caitlyn and made her way over to her.

"Happy Birthday, Cait," she said, uncertainly pulling her into a hug.

"Thank you." Caitlyn pulled away and sat down at the table with an apologetic glance at the melted ice creams in front of her. "I already ordered, but its all melted. Shall we order again?"

Mitchie nodded. "I'm so sorry I'm late, Cait. I'll get them, it should be my treat after all." She made her way over to the counter, leaving Caitlyn lost in her thoughts again.

Mitchie returned holding two cups of chocolate ice cream and sat down across from Caitlyn, giving her a small smile. An awkward silence filled the air around them as they both tried a spoonful of the ice cream. A few spoonfuls later, Mitchie grinned shiftily at her and Caitlyn realised that she wanted her to start the conversation.

"So how come you were late, Mitch?" she asked, hoping that was a safe topic, and then she watched the smile on Mitchie's face falter.

"Um...Jason came over this morning before I'd even got out of bed so I had to get ready after I called you." She hesitated before carrying on. "And then…Nate stopped by just as I was about to leave." She finished with a look of apprehension on her face, which Caitlyn tried her best to ignore.

"How is Nate?" she asked, knowing that she would have to cover that topic sooner or later anyway. Mitchie smiled hesitantly again and Caitlyn sighed, interrupting before Mitchie had a chance to reply. "Look, I might not have agreed with how you two went about things but I think its pretty obvious that you're still together and will be for some time. I'm not saying that you should expect me to be best friends with Nate any time soon, and yeah, I'm still slightly annoyed with the pair of you, but I don't want to spend the rest of my life hating you." She sighed. "And I don't. Hate you, I mean," she added, seeing the confused look on Mitchie's face. "We…I still want us to be friends, Mitch."

Mitchie let out a breath that Caitlyn suspected she didn't even realise she had been holding. "I'm sorry I didn't call until now, Caitlyn," Mitchie said earnestly. "I just didn't want you to think I was trying to flaunt my relationship with Nate in front of your face. It was Jason who actually pushed me into doing it. I guess I was just waiting for something from you to show me that you were okay. I didn't really think about the fact that you might not be, and it was up to me to check," she finished, fiddling nervously with the spoon in her hands.

Caitlyn couldn't help the slight surge of anger that ran through her at these words, even though she realised that Mitchie meant well. "Is that why you called? Because Jason made you?" she asked, unable to successfully keep the anger out of her voice.

She watched in mild satisfaction as Mitchie's eyes widened and she began stumbling over her words. "No! No…he didn't force me into doing anything. He just showed me that I needed to try and sort things out. Believe me it wasn't a very happy visit. I think he just showed me what an idiot I've been. I know we should have handled things better and Jason made me realise how stupid it was for me to wait for you to call. I…we never meant to hurt you Caitlyn. Me or Nate," she finished.

Caitlyn sighed. "I know…I'm sorry. I guess…its like I've been better and just hearing you say all that…" She shook her head. "I am getting better with the idea of you two. I might need some time before I can see you guys together though," she finished.

Mitchie nodded. "Anything Cait, we've been really worried." She paused. "How was the all nighter?" She asked and Caitlyn let out a small laugh in relief at the change of subject. Mitchie would always be able to read her better than anyone, no matter what.

"It was great! Shane came over, and we stayed up and watched random chick flicks just so we could laugh at them," she said, smiling at the memory of the night before.

Mitchie laughed. "Yeah, Jason said something along those lines when he dropped in this morning." She pushed an envelope towards her. "I figure we could maybe go shopping and get your gift?"

Caitlyn nodded. "Sure. Maybe the day after tomorrow? I'm having lunch with Shane tomorrow," she explained.

"Yeah, that's fine. You've been spending a lot of time with Shane lately," she said casually.

Caitlyn narrowed her eyes. "Yeah, I have. He's helped me through a lot of stuff."

Mitchie shook her head and grinned. "I wasn't implying anything, Cait, I swear. Just making an observation."

Caitlyn scowled at her. "Yeah, I'm sure you were. And really, no need to make observations." She paused to take a mouthful of ice cream. "And…don't you feel weird talking about me and your ex like that?"

Mitchie shrugged. "Not really. You two are allowed to date who you want. After what happened, I don't think either me or Nate should have any issues if you guys did get together," she said, and then grinned. "Why? Is there anything you need to tell me, Cait?"

"No!" Caitlyn replied, a little quickly. "He's just been there for me. He's a really good friend," she finished, a small smile on her face which was quickly replaced by a frown. "Besides, I think we're both a bit too messed up at the moment to even think about any sort of relationship," she added.

Mitchie winced at the indirect reminder. "I really am sorry - "

"I wasn't trying to make you feel bad, Mitch," Caitlyn interrupted. "It's the truth, that's all. And he is a really good friend," she added and Mitchie burst out laughing.

"You so like him!"

"Do not!" Caitlyn retaliated, sticking her tongue out and as Mitchie carried on teasing her, Caitlyn realised that they had come further than she had even dreamed of. She smiled and shook the thought away as Mitchie suggested another round of ice cream before going home.


End file.
